Intertwined
by SunshineFan1001
Summary: One ship crash. 2 different worlds. The Lunar chronicle characters and Grisha trilogy. Some changes may be added to story. War has started with Ravka and E.C. "You have just declared war on us your majesty. We will gladly return the favor"-Zoya. "Nothing was going as planned"-Jacin. Reviews are welcomed.
1. Prolouge Intertwined

Before

" Did you like your present dearie? " " I love it. It's beautiful " the girl replied " Just like you " Mother crouched in front of me. I giggled and she gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Now you can't tell anyone about it, understand." " Yes, mother I understand." " Good." Mother stood up and headed for the door she looked over her shoulder. Her expression turned serious " Don't let anyone know" then she smiled " I'll be home by midnight." She closed the door after her and I eagerly sat by it playing with my necklace. Mother never came after that and I was able to escape after that knowing how dangerous it could be here. The little girl next door was never known and neither was her secret.


	2. Chapter 1

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . **Chapter One** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cress couldn't wait. It had been a few months only since she had seen their friends at Scarlet's and Wolf's wedding but it felt like a lifetime ago. She had packed a few dresses for the wedding and had just decided to ask Iko which one when she saw her. Cress felt a hand land on her shoulder " You ready? " Thorne asked. She nodded " I thinks that's it " she said. " Good, Winter and Jacin will be arriving soon. "

" Cress! " Cress spun around and almost got knocked down. Laughing she untangled herself from the androids arms. Cinder entered after smiling. Cress looked down at her cyborg hand and found a stunning ruby ring on her finger. " An engagement ring " she thought. " When did you guys get here? I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow." " We decided to stop by instead. I'm sure the groom could wait a few more hours' Iko said her eyes sparkling with mischief as her eyes traveled to Cinder. Cinder rolled her eyes but she could see the embarrassment and thought that if Cinder could blush she would. " Where's Winter and Jacin?" Cinder asked. " They-" she got interrupted by a chime from her portscreen. Cress looked down at the message and continued. " They just got here, " she said reading the comm Thorne had sent her. She sighed and headed for the door " Their here "


	3. Chapter 2

_ Chapter Two _

Cinder was nervous not because of the wedding but because she was seeing her friends for the first time in months and nobody knew she was getting married to Kai. Well Thorne and Cress had found out and Iko of course knew she just hoped that Iko wouldn't blurt it out. Cress must have noticed her anxiousness because she smiled and said, " Don't worry, the only way they'll find out is if Iko blurts it " " I will not " Iko said sounding offended. " I'm kidding " then she winked at Cinder. Cinder called up her glamour and hid the ring. Then the door opened and there they were.

" Power engine low " Darla's voice echoed through the cockpit. " Thorne did you one of the crates. Thorne sat beside her " Maybe, I don't remember well. " The reunion with Thorne, Cress, Winter, Jacin, Cinder, and Iko had been sweet. She hadn't seen Cinder or Iko in a whole year and despite Iko being a tad bit annoying she was glad to be back on the rampion. Scarlet snapped out of her thoughts and realized she was the only one still in the cockpit. She heard voices coming from the galley. As she neared it she realized they were Cinder and Thorne's voices. " It isn't my fault " Thorne's voice carried out. " So I suppose you are going to say that her getting stabbed wasn't your fault either " Scarlet stiffened she didn't need to know who "her" was everyone knew. During the fight with Levena Thorne had stabbed Cress, under Levena's control of course. " Selene" she heard Winter's warning voice. She entered just in time to see Cinder roll her eyes " Would you stop calling me that. " Don't snap at her " Jacin said. Cinder ignored him and turned back to Thorne. " Please, if the engine stops working- " You'll be able to fix it " Thorne added sarcastically. He had his arms crossed over his chest and Scarlet could see the anger building up inside. She was surprised to see he hadn't exploded with the Cress comment. " No, You'll be dead before we hit earth. At least then you won't be as annoying. " Cinder smirked and looked Thorne straight into the eye " Captain. " Thorne looked ready to jump at Cinder when Darla's voice echoed through "Power engine failed, now falling to earth. We will hit earth in approximately three minutes. " Cress jumped out of her seat and Scarlet jumped not realizing she had been there. The ship rocked and was sent sideways knocking Scarlet off her feet. Scarlet looked up too see Cress making her way to the door Everyone had fallen and were trying to get up but with another turn everyone went flying to the floor. " I'm so sorry " she heard and saw Cress standing at the door. " Ship, close galley door " everyone gasped even Thorne. The door started closing at her command just as another turn sent them flying she heard Cress whisper "and lock. " Then everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 3

_*Chapter Three*_

Kai found himself wishing he'd never gone to the meeting. The meeting was private so only Kai, Torin, and a handful of guards were allowed and they had sworn not to tell a single soul what was going on behind the doors. He hated the grisha already and he hadn't even met them but there were always rumors. Plus he didn't want to worry about this when he had to worry about telling a whole country he was engaged to the ex lunar queen. Both Cinder and him had decided to tell no one about it until the main day. The wedding was scheduled to be held next week. Cinder and the crew were scheduled to arrive in a few hours. " You Majesty! " Kai snapped back into reality and realized Torin was talking to him. He shifted in his chair " of course, let them in. "

A girl about his age marched in and his dislike increased. Another girl went in behind her but she had a shawl covering her face. The other girl though was beautiful with curly black hair and huge blue eyes. She looked like a perfect doll face. They both bowed in front of him and took the seats across from him. An uncomfortable silence seemed to stretch on forever. Finally the girl with blue eyes cleared her throat " My name is Zoya your majesty head of all the royal guard and grand advisor to the king of Ravka. This is the second head of the guard Genya " she said. The girl finally took off the shawl and Kai stifled a gasp the girl was even more beautiful than Zoya with red wavy hair and golden eyes or should he say eye. One eye was covered with an eye patch and a series of scars littered her face. He finally found his voice " and why have you called this meeting?" he said his eyes trailing back to the girl, Zoya he remembered. Zoya smiled a cat like smile and stood up. Immediately all the guards were on edge. Zoya rolled her eyes and pointed to the doors " Out " she commanded. Torin spoke up " this is not your guard to be ordering around Zoya " " I'm not going to murder the emperor " she replied " This is private matter for only your ears only unless you want everyone finding out about you know who and you know what." He stiffened and finally nodded at the guards who looked uncomfortable leaving him alone with a grisha. The girl with red hair followed out the door. Then they were alone.

He stood up as soon as the doors closed and rounded on Zoya " How do you know about that?" " Your majesty" he heard the warning tone in Torin's voice. Zoya smirked " we grisha have our ways" " Why did you come here if you have such a perfect paradise to live in? He said reclaiming his seat. Zoya quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him " In my experience young emperor there is no such thing as paradise. But I didn't come here to discuss our types of a perfect life." Her voice took on a business like tone dismissing the sweet sugary voice from before, " We have recently noticed that lunar thaumaturges and a few soldiers have landed in the border of Ravka." " Shouldn't you be discussing this with Luna not me " he said. She snorted very unladylike and perched on the edge of the table. " Seems to me that you haven't gotten the news yet." " What news? " He asked trying to sound bored " Oh, you wouldn't care. After all you aren't involved with the ex Lunar queen." Kai stiffened. " What about her?" he asked. It was getting harder for him not to lose his patience. " She's gone missing your majesty."


	5. Chapter 4

_*Chapter 4*_

Zoya was nervous. She had thought the emperor was a weak child like the previous king of Ravka but no he stood and had the voice of someone who was born to rule. That wasn't why she was nervous. Right now she was in a meeting and the words coming out of her mouth seemed uncontrolled. This meeting was not going well. " She's what?!" the emperor commanded. Zoya had regretted those last words but like before she didn't seem to be able to hold her tongue.

Zoya smirked " Being engaged to her I would expect for you to know where she was." The emperor looked on the verge of exploding " She was coming to the Commonwealth the last thing I knew" Again she regretted her words " Then you must not know very much." She saw the anger flash across his face and he looked ready to kill her before the advisor set a hand on his shoulder. The adviser looked at her with a calmness that was unnatural. It reminded her of the darkling and she flinched at the thought. He opened his mouth to say something but at that moment the door opened and Genya rushed back in. " I'm sorry for the interruption your majesty" she said bowing quickly and then turning to Zoya. " Zoya, we need to go now Ravka is under attack." Realization hit her and she whipped her head towards the emperor who was now smirking " I sent my soldiers to Ravka while you were busy insulting me. They just dropped the first bomb on Keramzin." Anger and dread rolled up inside of her but with her calmest voice possible she faced the emperor " You have just declared war on us, your majesty, we will gladly return the favor" Then she left.

…..****************….

Jacin woke up to the sound of- silence. Complete and utter silence. He opened his eyes and couldn't remember where he was. Oh, right he was on the rampion that had crashed because of Thorne. " Jerk" he thought. He sat up and the room seemed to spin around him. It finally stilled and he saw everyone around him. Scarlet and Wolf were unconscious on the other side of the galley along with Cinder and Thorne. Winter was next to him also unconscious. Cress was nowhere to be seen. " Well it's about time. I was starting to think you were dead." He turned around and saw Iko leaning against one of the crates. "Not that I would have minded" she said. He glared at her and was about to respond when he heard a groan coming from Winter. Winter was trying to get up using her arm as support but a flash of pain crossed her face and she fell back. Jacin put an arm around her shoulders and helped her sit up. "I think I broke my arm," she said cradling it against her stomach.

Winter leaned her head on his arm and hissed in pain when she shifted into a more comfortable position leaning her head against his chest. " I'll get some bandages," Iko said. He hadn't even noticed her standing in front of them. He nodded and heard Winter sigh. Nothing was going as planned.

…********************…

Cress didn't know where she was or what had happened to get her here. The last thing she remembered was opening the parachute to the rampion and the next thing she knew she was stuck with a self absorbed person. "What do you want with me?" She asked trying to take off the rope that bound her wrists together. " Well aren't you eager," he said. Cress wanted to punch his smile right off his face. He grabbed her elbow and dragged her towards a pair of gates. " You'll get me a lot of money," he said pushing her through a door that she even had to crouch. "Welcome to Os Alta capital city" a woman, said greeting them. The man grunted and pushed her past the woman but the woman grabbed her arm "Payment" she said. The man curled his fist and the woman collapsed. Cress gasped. " Who are you?" "You can call me the Darkling."

….****************************…..

Torin could see the regret on the emperor's face. " What did I do?" he grumbled pacing his office. " Your majesty" he said. Kai stopped pacing and looked at him "What do you suggest we do. I just declared war a week before my wedding and then I find out Cinder's gone missing" He opened his mouth to say something but then Nainsi rolled in. "Your majesty we have found something"

…***************************….

Kai rushed out the door with Torin at his heels. He followed Nainsi down a hallway then another one and another one till he lost track of where he was. Nainsi stopped and he almost bumped into her. Torin also stopped "Your majesty" he heard her robotic voice say. He heard the same voice echo through the hallway and he felt Torin stiffen beside him. "Zoya, what have you done. Starting war with one of the most powerful countries" Kai knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. He felt Torin grab his arm and pull him aside. " Ha" he heard Zoya say. "That is an exaggeration." " Nikolai killing us is an understatement. Once he finds out what we did he'll have us thrown off one of his latest inventions" The girl walked into the hallway and it took him a moment to recognize her. Genya stopped in the middle of the hall but Zoya kept on going " Genya we'll be fine Alina and Mal can convince him otherwise. You know how they have an influence on the King." Genya rolled her eye and ran to catch up with Zoya "Like there even alive." Kai could tell she had hit a nerve because Zoya spun around and looked Genya straight in the eye "Look who's talking, ruined" she said and Genya gasped. " Anyway" she said, " I just got word that a ship crashed in one of the outer city's" Kai felt his eyes widen and he looked at Torin but he was concentrated on the conversation. "Did they find anything?" Genya asked "Nikolai will tell you and don't mention anything about the war I'll deal with it" Zoya said. She headed for the door and she turned as she stepped out "Your Majesty didn't anyone tell you eavesdropping is bad." The door banged close behind them.


	6. Chapter 5

_* Chapter 5 *_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Thorne asked again for the millionth time. "Yes. Now would you let me concentrate," "Well I'm sorry but I don't want to die in my own ship" "Here I was thinking that was your dream." Scarlet sighed and turned towards Winter while Thorne and Cinder continued arguing. Winter was sitting on one of the crates while Jacin wrapped bandages around her arm. "Why would Cress trap us?" Winter was asking Jacin. Jacin shook his head and continued wrapping.

"Got it," yelled Cinder. Everyone rushed over as she cut a wire in half and the door zipped open. A rush of air and sand hit them and it took a while for Scarlet to notice where it'd come from. Everyone gasped. The ship was cut in half and Scarlet couldn't even see where the other half was. Scarlet took a step forward and felt a hand pulling her back. She shrugged off Wolf's hand and took another step forward but an arrow flew by her face only missing her nose by inches. She stumbled back into Ze've and he steadied her.

…..***************************…..

Cinder saw Scarlet stumble back into Wolf as the arrow landed on the sand. Everyone rushed over to Scarlet who had a dazed look on her face. "Are you okay?" Winter asked her eyes filled with concern and fear. Before she could respond Cinder heard a voice in the distance. She turned and saw a girl with brown hair running towards them. "I'm so sorry. It was by accident. I didn't see you there." The girl had on a long pink dress and ruby red eyes. The girl stopped when she saw Wolf but instead of fear that took her eyes she looked at him curiously. "You crashed, right?" "Of course not," Scarlet replied sarcastically. The girl's eyes narrowed "That mouth of yours can get you killed here." Scarlet was about to respond when Thorne stepped between them "Where exactly is _here_?" The girl laughed " You don't even know where you are. Welcome to Ravka."

…*****************************….

Cress was pushed into a dimly lit room. She stumbled and fell onto the hard ground. Her feet were covered in cuts and bruises and her dress had ripped somewhere along the way. "A healer will be here soon," the darkling said locking the door behind him. Cress sat on the ground and for the first time since the kidnapping she felt fear. The door opened and Cress scrambled to her feet pushing herself against the wall. A girl about her age walked in "Follow me," she said and walked out. Cress followed her out of the door and into another room. Cress gasped. The room was beautiful. It had a huge bed with sheets the color of gold and a closet filled with dresses meant for a princess. The girl gestured towards a table and Cress sat down. She felt fingers gliding over her face and a prickling sensation. "What's your name?" she asked the girl desperate for a comforting voice. The girl's voice was as smooth as silk "You can call me Lucia." "Do you know where we are Lucia?" she asked. " I'm not supposed to say anything." Lucia handed her a hand mirror and Cress gasped again. The bruises were gone and here skin produced a healthy glow. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were a healthy pink. "How did you do that?" she asked still admiring herself in the mirror. "I'm a tailor. Now here put this on. You have a ball to get to.

…..****************************….

Her mission was simple. Go to a ball and poison the king. Lucia had told her the darkling wanted to be king but he needed the king dead. Though she could tell Lucia was afraid of he Darkling she had told her to escape. She knew Lucia was would get in trouble for helping her escape but she kept insisting she would be fine. So here she was now at a ball that was meant for her to kill the king. She wiped her sweaty palms on what Lucia called a kefta and made her way towards the king who was talking to a girl with white hair. "Your majesty," she said bowing. The king was handsome for sure with dark blond hair and caramel eyes. He turned, "kvas?" she said offering him a drink. He grabbed it off the tray "Thank you." He said taking a sip. Cress immediately felt guilty and walked away careful not to drop the tray she was carrying. She gave the tray to a passing servant and glanced back. The girl with white hair was shaking her finger in front of the king's face then took the drink and set it on a nearby table. Another girl tapped the king's shoulder. She had curly black hair and a set of wide blue eyes. Before the king could respond to whatever she had asked he fell and the entire room fell silent. The girl with blue eyes gasped and stepped back. Cress stepped closer and her eyes widened. The king's arm was covered in black and blue bruises. Letumosis. A man pointed at her "She poisoned the king. I saw her do it." The guard's eyes darkened and she ran.

…..********************************…

"I'm not going to follow a crazy person," Scarlet said crossing her arms over her chest. Winter knocked her shoulder into Scarlet's. "Why did you follow me then?" Scarlet rolled her eyes "Because I could trust you. We can't trust this girl to know she'll help us." Winter glanced over her shoulder. The girl was leaning against the side of the ship looking at a screen in her hand. Winter took a deep breath and walked towards her. She felt Jacin pull her back but she shrugged off his hand. She knew by this time everyone was watching. The girl looked up and Winter almost flinched at the girl's eyes and her hollow expression. This girl had obviously been through a lot. "What's your name?" she asked trying not to shrink back into Jacin who had appeared behind her. The girl took a step closer and this time Winter did flinch. "Names Ruby," she said and for the first time she actually smiled.

….*****************************…

Tamar knew she was trouble the second she entered the ballroom. The blue-eyed girl ran through the woods. Though the girl was short she was fast. Tamar's hand shot out and crushed her fist but the girl was too far-gone. She tripped and nearly fell into sand until Tolya steadied her. She heard voices and looked up at Tolya but he was focused on something in the distance. She turned around and a pair of bright green eyes caught her attention. Then she caught sight of another pair of eyes that were bright red. Ruby. Ruby saw her and motioned her over. Tolya gently pushed her forward and together they walked over. As she got closer Tamar noticed there was a group of people. One of the girls had a messy ponytail and a cyborg hand. The man next to her had the bright green eyes and a tattoo. She ignored the people completely and turned towards Ruby who was actually smiling. Tamar frowned. "What are you doing here, Ruby? You're supposed to be at the palace." Ruby's smile disappeared and she scoffed. "What is your problem?" Tamar was about to answer when Tolya cleared his throat. She turned around and gasped. Hundreds of wolfs surrounded them. Tamar heard Ruby say "Dinner and were on the menu."


End file.
